


The World Hates Davesprite: Exhibit A

by vype



Series: Pigeonstuck [1]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, Homestuck
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vype/pseuds/vype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course <i>one</i> dating sim wasn't enough. Of course the universe just had to go and dump you in the world's most painfully awkward and messed up dating sim in existence.</p>
<p>....</p>
<p>Stupid goddamn pigeons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Hates Davesprite: Exhibit A

???: Open eyes.  
 **> ???: Enjoy unconsciousness for a little while longer.**

Yeaaaah _no_. Time to get up, you lazy bastard.

**> ???: Open eyes.**

You do.

You are not actually sure where you are right now, hence the whole opening eyes thing to get your bearings. You take a look around. 

You still have no idea where the fuck you are.

It looks like a school. Some really fancy and rich private school or something like that- there are some really tall gates in front of the entrance, the windows of the building are bright and like they've recently been polished, and there's even a crest of the school logo on the gates themselves.

Well shit. How did you end up at a school? This had better not be a dream bubble. Can sprites even enter dream bubbles? That's, not supposed to happen, is it? Your dreamself is still alive- but no, wait; that was in the old timeline you hopped back from. This universe's Dave's dreamself blew up with the rest of Derse's moon, but would that count for your own dreamself too? 

God everything about this game confuses you.

(If you are stuck, press _spacebar_ at any point during the game to bring up the _menu!_ )

Wait, what the fuck was that? You don't have your iShades with you, how do you press spacebar? What the actual fuck, universe? Didn't Sburb blow up? Are you in the Medium right now? Was that message supposed to be sent to your server player?

Shit. Well, there's nobody around to watch you look like an idiot- unless one of those trolls is at their viewport damn it- so what the hell. You flail an arm around.

(You have successfully opened the _menu!_ )

**> RECAP**  
STATS  
SAVE 

==>

Your name is DAVESPRITE and you are joining the ST. PIGEONATIONS INSTITUTE, the most prestigious high school in the country! Being an EXCHANGE STUDENT for the second time is tough, but you have no doubt that you will be able to persevere and make the most out of your educational experiences! It should probably also be mentioned that you are a floating orange ghostly human-bird hybrid, which will no doubt ATTRACT MUCH UNDUE ATTENTION (though perhaps not for the reason you think it will~). Anyway, it's a fresh school year! The opportunities to make friends will be plentiful, and who knows? You might even find TRUE LOVE lurking right beyond that gate! 

==>

You slam the menu shut immediately.

This is... another dating sim?

Fuck your life.

==>

**Author's Note:**

> i have absolutely no clue what i'm doing here  
> poor davesprite


End file.
